Trial and Error
by doa360
Summary: After an evening together that unexpectedly turned sexual, Tina and Lisa must deal with the new feelings towards each other that resulted from it. Rated M for explicit sexual content. This is a part of a prelude to a larger tale down the road.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(This story contains graphic sexual content, including some girl/girl scenes. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read.)

Lisa sat in her office chair and listened to her bland looking secretary give her an update of her appointments for the day. Ever since the conclusion of the last DOA tournament she had taken a cushy new office job at an ad-firm by day, and continued her part time wrestling career under the name "La Mariposa" on the side. After the secretary finished her report, Lisa quickly dismissed her and stared at the ceiling. An image of better times with her former friend Tina Armstrong, undisputed women's champion of pro-wrestling crept into her mind. They had become close friends through their run as a tag-team. Things had turned sour after an awkward drunken night of physical bliss together had raised concerns about where there friendship was heading. Lisa wasn't a lesbian, at least that's what she told herself, although that night had been wonderful. The feel of Tina's lips and her large breasts pressed against her own still lingered and she was content to hold onto it. This conversely had affected her dating life as she had failed to meet the "right guy" since then. Maybe that night had changed her in more ways then she had expected. Lisa smiled to herself in amusement at the thought. She would head out tonight with some of her work friends like she usually did on Friday nights tomorrow and try to reverse recent dating trend. After getting cleared to leave early by her supervisor, Lisa left early to spend a quite night at home before living it up the next.

Lisa sat on her couch that night in the oversized white t-shirt that she liked and nothing else but a pair of red panties. When lounging about at the end of the day, Lisa would try to be as comfortable and lazy as possible, and if that meant wearing little clothing, then she was all for it. A wrestling show came on for the promotion that Tina now worked for. After her showing in the last DOA tournament, she dropped the title that she had previously held for almost 6 months up until that time and left for new company with more money. Clad in an American flag imprinted spandex sports bra like top and matching spandex boy shorts, Tina laid waste to another hapless opponent. The way the tight material hugged Tina's Amazon like body was not lost on Lisa and she soon felt her nipples becoming hard from the image. Almost oblivious to what she was doing, Lisa reached her hand up and cupped her right breast. Her nipple was almost hard enough to poke a hole through her shirt and the feeling from the friction of the fabric of the shirt against it was making her delirious.

Lisa arched her back in a stretch and contemplated what to with this sudden burst of impromptu sexual desire. She thought about ignoring it, but after seeing Tina look so good on television, she couldn't help it. Lisa walked into the bathroom and splashed water in her face, which was suddenly feeling quite warm. Her shirt had gotten wet, and she could now see the dark skin of her breasts through it. Upon finally deciding what to do, Lisa pulled off the shirt and panties, and then drew a warm bath. It relaxed her, but Tina's image wouldn't get out of her head. After the bath, when drying herself off the towel brushed against her clit, causing her to whimper in surprise. Without thinking she put the towel between her legs and began to tug on it back and forth slowly. The damp fabric of the towel brushed against the sensitive area of her crotch, causing wonderfully delirious tingling sensations. Lisa soon began to moan softly, but then stopped and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom still naked. She laid face down on the bed and raised her lower body up in the air. Lisa reached her hand back under her stomach and to her crotch. Keeping her thumb pressed against her clit, she stuck two fingers into herself and thrusted them slowly in and out.

"Tina…, Tina…," Lisa whispered and panted and soon began to hump her lower body against her hand as it did its work. The process of her erect nipples rubbing the cool sheet caused a pleasurable sensation to erupt and make it's way down towards her crotch, which soon erupted in a pleasure of it's own. The intensity of her finger thrusting increased as the climax finally took over her. Lisa then cried out Tina's name into the night before collapsing on the bed, letting the euphoria of her self-induced orgasm carry her to sleep.

_Author's Note:_

_I do not own the DOA characters. This chapter was simply part of a larger fanfic meant for people who want to know what a possible scenario could be for Tina and Lisa to hook up._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Lisa was having her quiet evening at home, Tina's life as a women's champion of pro-wrestling moved onward. What Lisa had missed on the TV was that her match had been made a 2-out-of-3-falls match by the shows corrupt GM in an attempt to hand Tina her first loss within the company. They were now tied 1 fall apiece and her opponent was going to the top rope. Tina turned around in time to see the other woman launch flying cross-body splash. However, the women's champ caught her and reversed driving the challenger hard, back first into the mat. Tina covered her and the ref counted 1-2-3 to end the match.

Afterwards, sitting in her private locker room, Tina was reading her latest tabloid that she liked and reflecting on her match, when her cell rang. She picked it up.

"Tina hey great match," her friend Miranda said on the other line. "We should go out on the town, cruise for guys and celebrate."

"I don't know Miranda, I'm kinda beat." Tina replied. This was partly due to actual fatigue of wrestling non-stop for almost 30 minutes and part because she was still rattled by her night with Lisa. "I dunno about the guy thing, but I guess a girls-night-out couldn't hurt."

"Alright, sounds good. I'll swing by your place at 10, and I'm sorry if it sounded like I was trying to rush you into something with the 'guy' thing."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you at 10." Tina hung up the phone and drove home to the apartment complex on which she was at the top of building that had 10 stories. It was her decision to put some distance between herself and Lisa after that night and she was still living with it. Tina would have fun tonight, and that's what mattered.

Tina observed herself in the mirror at 9:55, before Miranda showed up. She was wearing a black low-cut halter top and red mini-skirt. The top showed a lot of her cleavage, but it looked good on her. The door bell rang and Miranda walked in wearing blue cocktail dress with a plunging neck-line. Tina observed her as she came in, noticing how very good she looked. In contrast to Tina's Greek goddess like body, Miranda was slender and a graceful dancer. Her gold red hair and green eyes created a striking combination that ignited the lust of most men she met. Tina startled but not entirely surprised to discover that she felt a bit of lust as well.

"Damn, girl you look good, ready to go?" Miranda asked cheerfully.

"Yes let's go," Tina replied and go they did. After a couple of drinks at a club, they hit the dance kept with the "girls night out" theme. As the music got faster, they grinded together, pleasing the increasingly large number of male onlookers. At a little past 3 they went back to Tina's apartment. As Tina opened the door and stepped inside, she felt Miranda's hands wrap around her waist and slowly make their way up her stomach and cup her breasts.

"We shouldn't…," Tina whispered. The memory of Lisa's touch was still fresh. Although she and Miranda had gotten familiar enough with each other to where this shouldn't have been a surprise, it still felt off.

"Why, because of _her_?" Miranda asked. Instead of being angry she ran her tongue slowly up Tina's neck and pressed her hands tighter on Tina's breasts. "I think you need this, you know you need this…so let it happen."

Tina responded by turning around and kissing Miranda hard on the lips, plunging her tongue into the hallow of the other woman's mouth and squeezing her small, but firm breast in the process. They soon began to back towards the couch and Tina let herself fall on it after laying down on it she motioned for Miranda to follow.

Miranda pulled the straps of her dress down and let it fall to the floor as Tina sat up and pulled off her tank top and revealed her bare breasts with fully erect nipples. The sight urged Miranda towards the couch and climbed on it. They embraced again and Tina eased Miranda back and ran her mouth from the other woman's mouth down to her breast and sucked greedily at the nipple and lightly bit down on it as her hand found its way to Miranda's crotch. Tina lightly massaged the clit causing the other woman to moan with pleasure.

Miranda bucked her hips forward indicating she wanted more, and Tina obliged by moving back on the couch, placing Miranda's legs on her shoulders and lifting her butt off the couch, bringing her vagina closer towards her mouth. Tina's tongue worked furiously, first trailing the outer edges of her, and then circling the clit. Miranda was breathing heavily now.

"Tina…please.., make me come…." Her voice trailed off as a wonderful pressure began building between her legs that was directly the result of Tina's tongue.

"Then prepare to get your wish," Tina replied with a devious smile. Her tongue quickened its pace and soon she tasted the fluids that dribbled out as Miranda came and cried her name.

Tina laid naked in bed the next morning after Miranda had left. Although she had definitely gained much physical pleasure the previous night, Tina had no intention of making this any more then what it was; a one night instance of one friend comforting another in her time of need. She got out of bed and went to the computer to send Lisa an e-mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She wanted to forget about Tina and move on with her life, but Lisa found it increasingly difficult as the days went on. It was true that she had tried to get in touch with her a few days ago, but Lisa was hesitant about reaching out again. Their single night of passion and lust aided by a few shots of tequila was a regular specter in her thoughts. The morning after, Lisa posed the question of wether their was something more than friendship between her and Tina. The idea had scared her best friend of so many years and they had since drifted apart. They had agreed at the time that distance was the best thing for both of them, but lately it had seemed as if second thoughts had come to them both. Tina had reached out again, but Lisa wasn't sure if she was ready to risk being hurt again.

In an effort to block Tina out, Lisa had emerged herself in her work at the office, staying late, with only a young male assistant who was eager to climb up the corporate ladder. She stared at the monitor of her computer when an image of Tina flashed into her mind. She was sitting on a bed, leaning back slightly, her blond hair resting gently on her shoulders. Her muscular but exquisite feminine body was glowing in the moonlight. Her generous breasts were held snuggly in a navy blue lace bra. Her legs were spread to reveal matching lace panties. The thought of what was under those panties caused a pleasant burning sensation in Lisa's crotch that could not be ignored. Her chair rolled back as she leaned forward wincing. Her breathing picked up her chest heaving in her white work blouse. Lisa's free hand snaked up her side and cupped her left breast in a firm but soft grip, then kneaded it gently at first, but then almost relentlessly. She moaned softly as her other hand left the computer mouse and slipped beneath the waist of her skirt into her panties which were quickly becoming damp with her desire. Lisa's fingers traced outsides of her vagina and slipped slowly in, moving in deeper. She cried out as they found the most sensitive spot and began to rub it.

The next several minutes Lisa leaned back her in chair and pleasured herself. Her left hand had unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her breasts held snuggly in a red lace bra. She arched her back as a sensation that was a mix between a flutter and a tingle course through her body. The motion of her fingers in her crotch became more furious as her climax neared. In her mind the image of Tina began to beckon to her, to give in to the pleasure.

Just then the door to her office opened and Lisa's assistant Brian walked in to give her the final estimates for the day. He was not expecting to see his boss in such a state and before either of them could register what was happening, Lisa got up and grabbed her assistant in a fierce embrace, kissing him furiously. Brian's blue eyes shot open in surprise but then closed again as he returned Lisa's kiss against his better judgement, and found himself being backed against the wall as her hand began to rub the erection that was developing in his pants. There kiss broke off finally, but Lisa's hand did not leave Brian's bulge. With her other hand she undid his belt and pulled off his pants. His penis throbbed with anticipation and lust.

"This isn't right," he stammered as Lisa gripped his penis and got down on her knees. "What if someone sees the security tapes?"

"Just relax," Lisa whispered enticingly and closed her lips around his erection. Her tongue antagonized the tip as her hand gripped his scrotum and fondled it. Brian shuddered suddenly, and recognizing he was about to cum, Lisa stopped at the last second and squeezed his penis tight. He seemed to relax a bit, but his erection remained, hungry for her touch.

Lisa backed away and unzipped her skirt, which fell to her ankles. Sensually shimmying her body, she slowly slid her panties down exposing her shaven crotch.

"I want you to taste me," she cooed. "Surly you've gone down on a woman before…?"

Without saying anything Brian stepped forward and came to her, first kissing her and then tracing his mouth on a path from her ear, down to her neck. Lisa stripped off her blouse and her bra and her secretary's mouth found its way down to her dark brown nipples. Brian licked them slowly as his hand found its way down to her vagina and began to rub with a slow, but needy pace. Lisa found her self getting wetter and leaned back on her desk and used one hand support herself and the other push his head down to the place she wanted it. Brian's tongue found her clit and the sensations were immediate and overpowering she bucked her hips up and forward. She bit her lip and let out a muffled scream as her orgasm came suddenly. To her dismay though, she found herself wanting to cry out Tina's name not Brian's.

"That was amazing…" Lisa whispered, trying to push thoughts of Tina away. She grabbed Brian's hand and led him to her office sofa. She sat him down and then straddled his lap. "You must allow me to return the favor."

Brian gave her a weary smile and gulped as Lisa mounted him, taking his penis and drawing it in to herself, its girth slowly filling her up. He moaned as his hardness touched her smooth wetness and Lisa began to rock her hips upward and forward in a steady rhythm that gradually picked up speed. Their eyes locked after several minutes of this and Brian tilted his head back and moaned loudly.

"I have to pull….it….out…!" He cried as his body began the tell-tale spasms.

"Let yourself go, I want to feel you release yourself into me." Lisa began to speed up as Brian's body shuddered for the final time and she felt his juices spurt up into her. His penis pulsed inside of her causing her to orgasm again in spite of herself. This time Lisa cried out Tina's name. She wanted her so much. As Brian's juice seeped out of her vagina and down around the shaft of his penis, she looked down and realized she had used this young man to try and force out feelings that would never really go away. Her secretary could only gaze up at her in shock as he tried to figure out why Lisa had cried out a woman's name, let alone someone else's instead of his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rock music blasted from dozens of speakers while red, white, and blue lights flashed and pulsed at dizzying rates. A booming announcer's voice proclaimed the arrival of the DOA Wrestling women's champion Tina Armstrong. Lisa sat in the front row of on the left side of the ring as her longtime friend emerged from a towering stage/entrance way. Wearing an American flag spandex low-cut halter and matching wrestling tights; Tina acknowledged the raucous crowd with a fist pump and held her title belt aloft with the other. Lisa could not help but stare at her friend's form, firm with lean muscle yet exquisitely feminine in every way. For a brief moment their eyes locked as Tina walked by the ring side area. Lisa felt a rush, and a flash of images from their one lustful night together flashed in her mind. Tina must have suspected this as a knowing smile flashed for but a second, and suddenly she was in character again and ascended the ring steps into the ring where she would defend her title against the toned but also extremely attractive red head standing in the opposite corner of the ring.

Lisa barely paid attention to the match as it seemed to blend together in a blur of hair and bodies, as well as cheers and boos from the crowd depending on who had the upper hand. The match ended when Tina connected with bone crunching splash off the top rope for the three-count. The crowd went nuts as Lisa watched her friend intently; to be this close to her after so long was overwhelming. The feeling intensified as Tina walked back to the locker room. She noticed her a pleasurable tingling sensation between her legs and realized that watching the match had turned her on to an extent. Lisa blushed a bit and quickly slipped out into the main concourse of the arena before the next match could take place. All around her, vender stall peddled merchandise dedicated to the various wrestlers who worked for the promotion.

"Excuse me, are you Lisa?" a young male voice asked behind her. He was well dressed carried a clipboard, and bore a striking resemblance to her assistant Brian, whom Lisa had just banged in her office only a couple of days prior.

"Yes I am, may I ask who would like to know?" she replied.

"I am one of Ms. Tina Armstrong's assistants. She noticed you in the crowd earlier and has extended a personal invitation to dine with her tonight. Ms. Armstrong will be waiting in her limo in front of the arena in twenty minutes."

Lisa considered this for a minute. They had both reached out to each other. She came to see Tina's match tonight after receiving a ringside ticket in the mail from Tina herself. It was time for them meet again and talk.

"I accept her invitation," Lisa replied with a smile. "Tell Tina I will meet her, I just need to freshen up for a bit."

"Of course," Tina's assistant said with a nod and walked back in what Lisa assumed was the direction of her locker room. She in turn walked over the woman's rest room on the opposite side of the main concourse. There was no one in there so felt less self-conscious about checking herself out in the mirror. The bright overhead light illuminated her features in sharp detail. Her brown hair, bronze skin, and red lips stared back at her. She was thin, but her body was full of seductive curves, which were accentuated by the close fitting slacks she was wearing. She wore red halter with a plunging neck line that showed a fair amount of cleavage. Lisa was proud of the way she looked, but the prospect of seeing Tina made her feel a burst of self-consciousness. She pulled her designer leather jacket closer around herself and stepped out of the bathroom and proceeded to walk out the main exit. For several minutes, Lisa watched the traffic flow of the congested city street from the curb. Thoughts of what to say and do ran through her mind in a dizzying dance creating a spell that was only broken when a white limo pulled up and the door opened from the inside. Lisa peered in, and saw Tina lounging on the couch like seat. For the moment both women simply stared and the DOA Wrestling women's champ smiled the warmest smile Lisa had ever seen and she couldn't help but get into the limo and sat down and stared at her friend. Tina's attire was simple but sexy; blue tube-top that hugged her breasts in a maddeningly alluring manner and tight, form hugging jeans. A silver belt buckle with the initials DOA gleamed in the dim overhead light of the limo and drew Lisa's attention downward. She blushed and gave Tina an awkward smile. Then blonde woman laughed in good humor at the situation and finally the two long time friends hugged each other tightly. The past few months of longing melted away for both women and they remained embraced until they arrived at the restaurant.

Tina was women of simple American tastes. She didn't care much for establishments with overpriced meal that insulted tasted buds with the notion that taste was directly tied to how long it took to prepare it. Lisa was inclined to agree, so they decided on Applebee's and took a booth near the back. It wasn't long before they started reminiscing on past DOA tournaments, their time as a wrestling tag-team…and bashing Zack and failed business ventures.

"Do you miss it at all?" Tina asked as she contemplated a bacon cheese frie.

"Admittedly yes, and seeing you compete tonight only made me want to get back in the ring again," Lisa replied and took a sip of her coke. " But with the concussion I suffered in the last DOA tourney, I knew active fighting days were over."

"It's a shame, 'La Mariposa' was a good look for you," the other woman sighed and then threw a suggestive wink across the table.

"Blame Helena; for a petite, snobbish French woman, she kicks hard," Lisa laughed as she said this and so did Tina. For all the trauma of distancing themselves from each other, she was grateful that it felt so natural to be together again like this.

"That _bitch_," Tina agreed with mock hostility and the two women laughed again. "Crap, look at the time. It's past 1 already."

Lisa checked her cell phone, it was indeed getting late. They had arrived at the restaurant around 10. The time had gone so quickly. Lisa reached for her wallet to pay for dinner but was startled when Tina placed her hand on hers.

"No, my treat," she said with a wag of her finger on her free hand. Tina's touch was soft and innocent enough, but Lisa felt the subtle pull of desire. She wanted her friend suddenly and completely right then and there for a moment, and then struggled to regain her composure as quickly as possible. Tina caught this but said nothing on the subject as she placed the money with the check in the center of the table. They got up from the booth and walked outside to the waiting limo and climbed into the back seat.

"Thanks for dinner Tina," Lisa said after silent minute where the two women just stared at each other. Sensing that something was about the happen, the driver had closed the sound proof panel separating the cab from the back compartment and proceeded to drive along no particular route.

"It was my pleasure," Tina replied. "And thanks for having dinner with me watching my match tonight. It meant a lot." A tear welled up in the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek. Tina then lay down and rested her head in Lisa's lap. They remained like this for several minutes as the limo drove on out of the city. Lisa put her arm around Tina and stroked her head with her free hand. She would stay with Tina tonight, and whatever else happened would be a bonus, as long as they were in each other's lives and hearts once again.

Author's note:

_I had originally planned this to be the final chapter, but as I was writing it grew to be too big fit to into one chapter. But dear reader, take heart; the fifth chapter will be up soon and feature the big payoff love scene you've been waiting for._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (final)

The drive in the limo seemed endless, and probably would have been so if either woman had any control over such things. When the limo finally stopped in front of Tina's house, her head was still in Lisa's lap and only moved it when she heard the front driver's side door open.

"We're here at my house. If you want the driver can take you back to your place," Tina said as she gathered her purse and jacket. Lisa suddenly reached up and placed her hand on Tina's cheek. Tina gasped softly at this sudden development.

"I'm not going to leave you so soon after finding you again," Lisa whispered and pulled Tina in for a hug. They gripped each other tightly and let go as the limo driver opened the door for them.

"Lisa will be staying for a nightcap, you may retire for the evening," Tina told the driver who bowed as the two women got out of the vehicle. Tina's house sat at the end of a cul-de-sac; a two-story white sub-urban house with a patio-porch up front complete with a large wooden swing. In the back, Lisa remembered from last time, was a hot-tub and heated pool. She hooked her arm in Tina's and they walked up to front door. It opened into a thin foyer with hard wood stair case against the left wall leading up stairs that matched the flooring. They walked along the foyer into a carpeted living room complete with black leather couch, home-gym, wall mounted 60 inch LCD TV, computer desk and a couple of book shelves. One was filled with novels and other books of all kinds, the other contained pictures of friends and family; many of which were of Lisa and Tina together through the years. They were skiing, playing volleyball on Zack Island, among other various activities, and even one of them in costume after their final match as a tag-team. The wall opposite the foyer was a large glass sliding door which led out to a deck with the hot tub and heated pool beyond it. Tina clicked on the stereo and a pop-rock CD that Tina had mixed began playing. She sat on the couch and reclined back as Lisa walked around the room taking it all in. Tina suddenly felt that she had never wanted anybody more.

Without saying anything she walked up to her friend and wrapped her arms around Lisa's waste and pulled her in close. Tina heard her friend gasp at the sudden embrace, but was relieved when she didn't try and pull out of it. Lisa leaned her head back and looked up at the other woman's face. The pair exchanged a look of longing, a need to be close…intimately close. Tina leaned forward and kissed Lisa who melted back into her. It was soft and slow, but soon became harder. Their tounges became intertwined, performing a sensual dance. After about a minute the kiss broke and Lisa turned around and embraced Tina face to face. Their bodies pressed against each other. Their hand's ran up and down each other's backs and buttocks. Passion won over again as they kissed once again and this time didn't stop. Tina's hand slipped under the hem of Lisa's top and then proceeded to run her finger nails up her spine and was rewarded with an appreciative shiver.

"It's always been you Tina, I've always wanted you..uhhhh…," Lisa sentence trailed off as Tina ran her tongue up the other girl's neck; eventually finding the earlobe, which it flicked and created more shiver's in response. Not to be outdone, Lisa proceeded to undo Tina's belt-buckle and jeans button. She slipped one hand into Tina's crotch where it slowly teased her cleft of womanhood and the other one went up her tube top where it fondled her right breast. Tina's breathing picked up with each stroke of the finger and squeeze of Lisa's hand. The sensations of both became overwhelming that her knees buckled and she dropped to her knees. Lisa followed and then the two women laid down on plush carpeting of the living room.

"I've always wanted you toooooooo…." Tina moaned as Lisa's hand slipped under her panties and found her clit and began to rub it alternating patterns. The blonde woman's moans soon gave way to successive "Uhhh's" and finally a mixed scream/gasp as she reached her climax. Tina's hips began bucking furiously as the pleasure spread from her clit out into every nerve of her body. When it finally passed she pulled her new lover in close and kissed her furiously. After they got up from the floor, Tina took Lisa's hand and led her up to the bed room. In the pale light of the moon shining in from the window they began to remove each other's clothing. When they were both naked Tina gently forced Lisa backward and laid her on the bed. Beginning with an initial kiss, Tina's lips moved down the other girl's neck, along her shoulder-blades and finally to her breasts; where she greeted each with numerous kisses in clockwise trails that lead to her nipples.

"I'm all yours…," Lisa whispered and arched her back as she felt her nipples being licked, suckled, and gently twisted with Tina's gentle fingers. She felt pure happiness that her dearest friend and now lover was doing these things to her – so tender, yet so fierce with desire. Tina's left hand traced its way down Lisa's body to her crotch. The thumb began to rub the clit, while the ring finger inserted itself and hooked upward until it found the most sensitive spot. The sensations came immediately, light at first, but gradually picking up in intensity. Lisa began to thrust hips and crotch up towards her lover almost in rhythm the motions of the fingers. Tina looked down; saw Lisa's breasts with their erect nipples bounce in time with their thrusts. It made her want to please woman all the more. Lisa's moans became soft cries growing louder until she screamed Tina's name at the moment of orgasm. Her juices squirted out leaving a stain on the blanket which neither of them had bothered to pull back. Tina pulled her fingers out and kissed Lisa as she came down slowly from her climax.

"I love you, so much," Lisa gasped as tears began streaming from her left eye. "When we broke away from each other it was hardest time of my life. The only thing keeping me going at times was the hope that we would somehow find our way back into each other's lives."

"I love you to Lisa," Tina replied. Tears had begun to well up inside of her eyes as well. "Now that I have you back, I don't intend on letting you go ever again."

"Never again."

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They had experienced physical euphoria separately and now they would do so together. No more words were said as Lisa sat up and kissed Tina with more passion and desire than ever before. They laid back down and rolled over, with their positions reversed. Lisa got up and straddled Tina's mouth while at the same time, leaning back enough so her fingers could reach the other woman's vagina. As they began to pleasure each other again, their bond as best friends was forever cemented as something more. Tina's tongue danced in, out, and around Lisa's most intimate spots while the other's fingers returned the favor. They were almost in perfect sync with each other. They moaned together, cried out together and screamed each other's names over the music that was still playing down stairs. Finally they collapsed together; bathed in sweat, tears of joy, and a love that kept them warm through the night.

Author's note:

_I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Of all the yuri parings in the DOA universe this seemed the most natural and fitting. I hope did these ladies justice and feel free to let me know what you think. I have a new story in the works, so keep an eye out for it!_


End file.
